Pregunta Indiscreta
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Izaya es atrapado por Shizuo en una de sus típicas persecuciones. El infórmante para librarse de esa situación desventajosa hace una pregunta. Pero como siempre Shizuo lo sorprende con su acciones, depuse de todo esa "bestia" es irracional.


Shizuo miro a Izaya de forma desafiante, odiaba a esa maldita pulga porque siempre sacaba lo peor de él —Sabes siempre me he preguntado si una bestia como tú, tiene deseos sexuales —dijo mirándolo desafiante. Shizuo sabía que Izaya hacia eso para molestarlo y de esa forma escaparse de él, pero esta vez no lo iba a conseguir.

Shizuo apretó el agarre de las muñecas de Izaya y lo apretó contra la pared —He esperado este momento por años, maldita pulga y no vas a escaparte ahora que por fin te he atrapado. Izaya rió con autosuficiencia, la verdad era que no veía vía de escape a lo que estaba sucediendo, Shizuo lo había atrapado por un descuido suyo y no sabía cómo librarse de esa situación que ponía en riesgo su integridad. Así que la única forma de librarse que veía era alterando a esa bestia para que soltara sus muñecas y poder huir.

—Así y como un ser con tan pocas neuronas como tú, planea no caer en mi juego —Izaya pasó la lengua por sus labios y aprovechando la cercanía de su atacante apretó su entrepierna con su rodilla. —Dime Shizu-chan, te gusta esto ¿cierto? —la mirada del rubio se ensombreció y el agarre se hizo más fuerte, Izaya se vió obligado a no soltar un quejido por el dolor que le provocaba el agarre.

—En verdad quieres saber si tengo deseos sexuales —dijo socarronamente.

—¡Oh! Vaya la bestia me está tentando —exclamo el pelinegro y al sentir que el agarre perdía fuerza sonrió, definitivamente Shizuo se iba a terminar enojando y lo iba a soltar dándole la pequeña oportunidad para huir.

—Tentarte no —agregó acercándose al rostro de Izaya, este sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba—. Te voy a dar una probada de tu propio veneno —dijo y lo beso de forma brusca. El pelinegro abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto eso no podía ser cierto, nunca espero que Shizuo reaccionara así.

Shizuo tenía solo una idea en mente y eso era jugar un poco con Izaya y después dejarlo ir, ya tendría otra oportunidad para masacrarlo, ahora solo quería demostrarle a esa escurridiza pulga que él podía parar cuando quisiera. Al separarse pudo ver las mejillas sonrojadas del pelinegro —Maldito —dijo el pelinegro y por primera vez intento zafarse del agarre del agarre al que estaba sometido.

Algo en el interior de Izaya se había encendido y eso significaba que las cosas no iban por buen camino —¡Suéltame maldita bestia! —exclamo moviéndose con violencia pero de nada servía—. Estúpido irracional uni-neuronal, te odio.

Shizuo observaba al pelinegro, esa era la primera vez desde que lo conoció que el perdía la calma que lo caracterizaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, había sometido a Izaya con un acto tan simple, después de tantos años de cacería y odio mutuo había encontrado su punto débil.

—¿Qué pasa pulga? —dijo mirándolo fijamente—. No querías saberlo.

El pelinegro se molestó, al parecer Shizuo estaba disfrutando su momento de gloria —Pues en realidad no, después de todo una bestia como tú sería incapaz de dar placer, solo causarías dolor.

Shizuo entorno lo ojos —Si tienes tanta duda, pruébalo por ti mismo —dijo y volvió a besarlo de forma brusca, el beso se estaba alargando y el pelinegro sentía que debía respirar sin embargo el rubio parecía estar cómodo, mordió su labio con fuerza y logró que Shizuo se apartara de él.

—Ok, entendí, ahora puedes dejarme ir —agregó retorciéndose un poco—. Si sigues así romperás mis muñecas.

—Tú partiste mi labio —dijo despreocupado el rubio.

—Déjame de una vez, maldito imbécil, que te has creído te juro que cuando me sueltes te hare imposible la vida.

Shizuo lo miro con molestia —Tú no estás en posición de hacer amenazas —dijo y con rapidez lo coloco encima de su hombro y empezó a caminar, Izaya gritaba e intentaba soltarse pero no podía. De repente diferencia el lugar en que se encontraba y sintió nervios. Shizuo lo llevaba a su departamento.

Cuando entraron, Shizuo tiro a Izaya encima de la cama —Ahora te voy a enseñar de lo que soy capaz —dijo y colocándose encima del pelinegro lo beso mientras aprisionaba sus muñecas nuevamente, Izaya se sintió nervioso, las cosas no habían salido como las imaginaba. Esa era una de las razones por la cual odiaba a Shizuo porque siempre rompía sus expectativas.

Shizuo coloco las manos de Izaya encima de su cabeza y las sostuvo ambas con una de las sillas aprovecho la otra mano meterla bajo la camisa del pelinegro en ese momento Izaya comenzó a forcejear, no podía hablar porque Shizuo no le daba tregua con el beso. Sin embargo movía sus pies en un intento de soltarse.

—Mientras más te muevas, será peor para ti —hablo el rubio mirando sin expresión, Izaya sintió miedo acaso era verdad, acaso Shizuo pensaba tomarlo —Vamos Shizu-chan, ya entendí ahora déjame ir quieres.

—No —respondió fríamente y empezó a acariciar las tetillas del pelinegro, Izaya era muy delgado —Deberías comer más —dijo y se inclinó sobre su pecho para pasar la lengua en la parte de en medio, el pelinegro dio un respingo ante el contacto, aprovecho el momento empezó a succionar una de las tetillas. Izaya se mordía el labio para no soltar ningún quejido.

Shizuo jugo de esta forma por unos minutos y cuando pensó que Izaya ya había aprendido su lección levanto su mirada. Al ver a Izaya pudo notar sus mejillas de color rojo y su labio lastimado por la forma en que mordía pero sin duda lo que llevaba el trofeo eran sus ojos, estaban cristalinos, a punto de soltar lágrimas. —Suéltame por favor —pidió el pelinegro y en ese momento el raciocinio de Shizuo murió, nunca había visto a Izaya de esa manera y por alguna razón verlo así tan vulnerable le causaba excitación.

El rubio soltó el agarre, en ese momento Izaya se sintió liberado, pero antes que pudiera incorporarse Shizuo lo tomo por la cintura y lo sentó encima de él. —E-espera ¿Qué haces? —pregunto realmente nervioso.

Shizuo se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió Izaya soltó un gemido. —Shizu-chan ya basta, déjame, ya no es divertido —comento empujándolo con sus manos, el rubio se apartó y poso su mirada en los ojos de Izaya, el pelinegro sintió un nerviosismo recorrerle. La mirada del rubio era intensa —Shizuo —lo llamo por su nombre completo, pero no recibió repuesta—. Shizuo —repitió, no entendía la mirada del rubio ni lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero era tan magnética que simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de los ajenos.

Shizuo movió su mano y Izaya cerró los ojos, creyó que iba a ser golpeado, sin embargo al sentir que acariciaba su rostro abrió sus ojos nuevamente —Mío —dijo el rubio sobando su mejilla, Izaya miro al rubio unos segundos, no sabía que responder y sentía que decir algo mal podía desatar su furia y siendo él quien no se encontraba en buena posición decidió no llevarle la contra.

Coloco su mano encima de la que acariciaba su mejilla —Tuyo —respondió y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. Shizuo lo beso de cuenta nueva y empezó a retirar su camisa. Toco su cuerpo y lo desvistió con cuidado mientras lo besaba de forma de forma reiterada. Cuando tuvo desnudo al pelinegro empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta queda solamente en bóxer.

Acostó a Izaya de nuevo en la cama y llevo su mano a su pene empezando a masturbarlo Izaya empezó a gemir, mientras se prendía de la sabanas, Shizuo se colocó entre las piernas del pelinegro, Izaya al sentir como la erección del rubio rozaba su entrada se incorporó asentándose en su hombros —¿Qué tal lejos piensas llegar? —inquirió con la voz ronca. Pero Shizuo no respondió.

Izaya iba a decir algo pero el beso del rubio lo interrumpió —Relájate —dijo el rubio susurrando a su oído al separarse. Shizuo lo tomo de las caderas para poder levantarlas un poco, coloco su miembro en la entrada del pelinegro y lo penetro de golpe. El grito que soltó Izaya fue desgarrado, cerro sus ojos para contener las lágrimas.

En ese momento sintió como acariciaban su rostro de nuevo, quiso abrir sus ojos pero no lo hizo estaba resentido por la forma tan brusca en la que Shizuo lo había penetrado. —Izaya —llamo el otro tocando sus labios, el pelinegro se debatió entre abrir o cerrar sus ojos, en realidad estaba asustado, Shizuo era muy enérgico y brusco en cada aspecto de su vida, podía llegar a lastimarlo.

—Sostente de mi espalda —le pidió, Izaya obedeció y cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse se quejó por el dolor que le provocaba la fricción, se demoró unos minutos antes de que el dolor sea opacado por el placer, sin embargo el miembro del rubio era grande y le provocaba un gran placer, las uñas de Izaya se clavaron en la espalda de Shizuo, quien siguió meneándose, pero a medida que el placer avanzada las embestidas se volvían más fuerte.

—Shi-zu-o —dijo el pelinegro—. No tan rápido, me lastimas.

En ese momento el rubio lo aparto bruscamente de su cuerpo y Izaya pensó que lo había molestado. Shizuo coloco sus manos en el respaldar de la cama y continuo con las embestidas Izaya no dejaba de gemir en verdad se sentía muy bien se tomado de esa forma pero tenía el temor de que el rubio perdiera el control sobre sus acciones.

Mientras más continuaba embistiendo más placer sentía y su razón se nublaba, su corazón estaba muy acelerado y necesitaba sacar toda esa adrenalina pero no podía ir más rápido porque Izaya ya se había quejado de aquello, maldijo para sus adentros y apretó mas fuerte el respaldar de la cama, la madera traqueo al ser partida por sus manos pero no le importo.

Izaya en cambio soltó un respingo al escuchar el sonido de la manera rompiéndose. En verdad Shizuo era una bestia. Las embestidas se aceleraron Izaya soltó un quejido de placer al sentir la forma en la que el miembro de Shizuo acariciaba su próstata, no tardó mucho en llegar al clímax, sin embargo el rubio no había terminado aún.

Tomo a Izaya por la cintura y lo giro poniendo en cuatro, la posición consiguió que las embestidas se hicieran más profunda, Izaya gimió, las manos de Shizuo se volvieron a colocar en el respaldar de la cama y lo apretó con fuerzo, la madera crujía nuevamente cediendo ante su fuerza, no quería lastimar a Izaya y esa es la única opción que encontró para que ocupar su fuerza en otra cosa.

No tardo mucho para llegar al climax pero cuando lo hizo la madera se rompió completamente por la fuerza aplicada. Izaya no pudo mantenerse más y acabo cediendo, cayendo en la cama con pesadez, el rubio cayó encima de él. Cuando su respiración se normalizo Shizuo salió del interior de Izaya con cuidado.

Izaya no tenía fuerza para mucho ya, estaba muy cansado. Se dio la vuelta y miro al rubio a los ojos —Eres un bruto —le dijo molesto. Shizuo tomó los cigarrillos que había en el velador y empezó a fumar. —No hagas eso aquí dentro —reclamo el pelinegro, se quiso sentar para quitarle el cigarrillo al rubio pero el dolor pulsante en sus caderas no se lo dejo.

—Sé que soy un bruto y siento haberte forzado, pero descansa. —Shizuo apago el cigarrillo y se acercó a Izaya, tomo su rostro y lo beso suavemente. Cuando se separaron el pelinegro tenía la cara completamente roja. Shizuo sonrió, se levantó tomo su ropa interior se la coloco y salió al balcón a terminar de fumar.

Izaya se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez, no podía creer que había terminado siendo sodomizado por esa "bestia", pero debía admitir que no se sentido tan mal, se acostó en la cama, no sin antes mirar el respaldar que estaba destrozado "Después de todo no eres tan bestia" pensó, Shizuo había hecho para canalizar su fuerza y no lastimarlo. Su rostro se tiño de nuevo de rojo, acaso el rubio lo había hecho para no lastimarlo.

Negó el pensamiento, eso era absurdo después de todo ellos se odiaban y no se pueden proteger lo que odias, pero las personas que se despreciaban no tenían sexo juntas. Soltó un suspiro pensó que lo mejor era dormir, en la mañana al despertarse buscaría como explicarse a él mismo lo que había sucedido. Ahora solo quería dormir para ver si su corazón dejaba de latir tan rápido como lo hacia.


End file.
